


Lørdag 19:34

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak meets Even's parents and slow dancing ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!

“Hello, Isak. It’s nice to meet you at last.” Mrs Bech Næsheim says as she stands up from the couch. She walks over and extends her hand for Isak to shake. “He talks about you all the time.”

Isak blushes and Even groans, “ _Mamma_.”

His mother laughs and it’s a wonderful sound, warm and soothing. “Sorry.”

“Where’s pappa?”

“Here!” A tall man walks into the living room, his hair blond and his eyes blue just like Even’s. “Hello, Isak.” He says, shaking Isak’s hand firmly. His smile is wide and his eyes warm.

“Hi.” Isak replies, his voice sounding small.

“We’re having pancakes for dinner. I hope that’s okay.” Even’s mother says.

Isak nods. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

He looks up at Even a little nervously when Isak’s parents continue to stare at him with grins on their faces. Even smiles at him fondly and takes hold of his hand. “You wanna watch TV for a while?”

“We’re watching _It’s a Wonderful Life.”_ Even’s father says.

“Again?” Even laughs.

“It’s my favorite. You know that.” Even’s mother shrugs.

“You okay with that?” Even asks Isak.

“Yeah.” Isak replies, shifting from foot to foot. He hates that movie, but if Mrs Bech Næsheim likes it, he’s not going to say anything. He swallows thickly as he sits down carefully on the couch, trying his best to tamper down his nerves. Even wraps an arm around his shoulders and after checking that Even’s parents aren’t watching them, Isak relaxes into his side. He feels comforted instantly.

“We can bail after dinner, don’t worry.” Even whispers in his ear.

“I don’t mind hanging out with your parents.” Isak tells him.

Even gives him a fond look and presses a kiss to his temple. “Still, I’d like to be with you alone.”

Isak blushes. “Okay.”

Even kisses the top of his head and pulls him tighter to his side. He’s warm against Isak’s side and despite his nerves, Isak’s feeling content. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the closeness. He doesn’t think the novelty will ever wear off. He looks up at Even, smiling when he sees him concentrating on the movie, and then settles in to watch it himself. It’s a wonderful life.

 

“Thank you for the pancakes.” Isak says as Even stands up from the table. He follows suit, cringing at the way the chair screaks across the floor. He’s been a bit of a nervous wreck during the whole meal, despite how warm and welcome Even’s mother and father have been. He just wants to make a good impression, to make them think that he’s good enough to be dating their son. He’d been bobbing his leg up and down anxiously as he ate until Even hooked their feet together and gave him a reassuring grin. It calmed Isak immediately, his heart beginning to beat at its regular rhythm.

“It’s my pleasure.” Mrs Bech Næsheim replies. She smiles and Isak is struck suddenly with how alike her and her son look. He can see the kindness in her eyes, the slight playfulness in the way they sparkle. She’s beautiful, just like Even.

Even takes Isak’s hand and pulls him out of the room and towards his bedroom. Isak feels himself relax immediately when the door falls closed and it’s just the two of them.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Even asks, his hands gripping Isak’s waist so he can pull him closer to him.

“No. Your parents are really nice.”

“And they loved you, just like I said they would.”

A small, lopsided grin stretches across Isak’s face as he looks down at the ground shyly. Even doesn’t let him look away for long though and soon hooks a finger beneath Isak’s chin so he can tilt his head up.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Even asks quietly.

“Mhm.” Isak nods.

“I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Isak reaches a hand up and cradles the side of Even’s face. Even’s eyes drop closed and he nuzzles into the touch. “I’ll stay.”

Even turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of Isak’s hand. “Thank you.”

“What should we do now?”

“Lie down and chill.” Even replies.

Isak leans upwards and presses his lips briefly to Even’s. “Do you have music we can listen to?”

Even leans backwards with an expression of, _Are you serious right now?_ “Of course I have music. Who do you take me for?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Just put something on, would you?”

“Do I have music?” Even mutters under his breath with a tut. He ducks as he steps beneath his bed, kneeling on the couch as he fiddles with his music player. The room suddenly fills with the soft melody of Oh Wonder’s _Without You._ Even walks back over to Isak with a happy smile on his face and pulls him close again. He begins to shift from side to side, tugging Isak to move with him.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks.

“Dancing with you.”

“Nah. Nah. I don’t dance.” Isak says, wriggling out of Even’s grip.

“Come on.” Even says, dragging out the last word. “Just for this song.”

"Nah."

"Please?"

“Just this song.” Isak sighs, stepping forward and placing his hands on Even’s chest.

A wide grin spreads across Even’s face. He wraps his arms around Isak’s waist again and begins to turn them in a small circle. He leans forward until the sides of their faces are pressed together and begins to sing softly in his ear.

_“Come back into the good life_

_Lose these hazy love lies_

_I've been chasing my mind_

_Lonely in the cold nights”_

Isak turns his head and presses a lingering kiss to Even’s cheek. "You seem better today."

"Mm." Even murmurs.

"Do you think it's because you've seen your parents?"

"Maybe. It's nice being home with you here."

"We can hang out here more if you want. Whatever makes you happy."

"I think my parents would like that."

“Do you really think they liked me?”

Even leans back to look at him and brushes their noses together. “Yes. I really do.”

“They’re not unhappy that you’re not with Sonja anymore?”

Even looks over Isak’s shoulder for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. “I suppose they were surprised, but not unhappy. Sonja was good to me, but it didn’t feel right anymore, not when I was so lost on you. I think they’re just glad I have someone.”

"I don't know all the stuff Sonja does. I don't want to mess up."

"You won't. You don't have to look after me. It's not your job."

"What if I want it to be?"

Even looks down for a moment and then glances back up, his lips pursed. "It's not your job."

Isak swallows, his throat bobbing, and nods. He doesn't know what to say to that, so he changes the subject. “I want you to meet my parents too by the way.”

“Really?” Even asks.

“Yeah.”

Even presses their mouths together. He traces his tongue along the seam of Isak’s lips and sighs when Isak opens his mouth so their tongues can touch.

“You make me happy, you know. Despite everything.” Even whispers, his eyes locked intensely with Isak's.

Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck and touches their foreheads together. “You make me happy too.”

_"And I'm digging down holes without you_

_Can't be on my own without you_

_I'm a little bit lost without you"_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
